1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and more particularly to a cover for retractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters, designers, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers regularly use hand tools on a job site. Job site safety rules often require workers to tether a hand tool to the worker or structure to prevent inadvertent drops into critical areas. For example, a wrench dropped into cooling water at a nuclear facility may require shut down of the system so that the wrench can be retrieved. For this reason, the facility may require that all hand tools be tethered to the worker.
For convenience, some workers use a retractable tether to secure hand tools to their person. A free end of a retractor is attached to the hand tool and the retractor is attached to the worker by a belt clip or being housed within a retractor pocket. One example of such a retractable tether is a retractable key ring, where the retractor body clips onto the user's belt or waist band. Keys (or other light-weight object) are secured to the free end of the retractor cable. Another example is a retractor retained within a leather pocket on a tool pouch, where the pouch is part of a tool belt. A free end of the retractor cable extends through an opening in the tool pouch and is secured to a hand tool. In the tool pouch configuration, the retractor is often housed in a pocket adjacent to a tool slot or tool pocket.